Kent Newgate/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers All his life he's been trying to get stronger and stronger, so he could unite the world under a better government. He knew that he would not only need help, but he would also need the strength to do so. In doing so he's managed to master all three forms of Haki to enhance his abilities. Physical Abilities Kent has been known to have superhuman strength and is capable to destroy such as ships, stones, and buildings with ease. He has always faced the strongest threat towards his crew with confidence. His immense strength comes from the time he's spent training alongside his Vice Captain Jericho D. Ryder and Shadowhawk Rhea. They had no idea what training was so they did it in unorthodox ways that only Kent and Jericho could do. He pushed himself to the limit every waking moment and challenged the pirates that came to the island. When he was sent to another island, he continued his training by lifting boulders and destroying random objects that washed up on the beach. Without anyone to train with he chased down multiple bandits and pirates that came to the new island. In addition to his strength and endurance, Kent has superhuman Reflexes, Speed, and Agility. Each of which he's trained to a fine point. Thanks to his training with Shadowhawk Rhea, his reflexes are inhuman. He can dodge attacks that he hasn't seen yet and dodge quick attacks (Along with the help of Kenbunshoku Haki). His speed was gained on the island he was sent to. He carried boulders and ran across the island trying to beat his time, which was hard because he couldn't feel it pass. So each time he forced himself to move at top speed with it. Soon he was running as fast as he would without the boulder. This training also affected his agility. The newfound strength in his legs were enough for him to bound into tall trees and jump from tree to tree. After the Return To The South Blue Arc, Kent was informed of the power he's been suppressing. He's been trying to unleash it but has only been able to use small bursts of it at a time. Usually only able to be used when under extreme stress, both physical and emotional. Willpower Kent's strength is surpassed by his amazing willpower and stubbornness. Which was shown when he was one of the only people not to pass out from Swizzz using his Haoshoku Haki. He can survive what normal people would die from and keep going, refusing to yield until his job is done. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki With his Kenbunshoku Haki he has easily defeated no name pirates, and big shots. He was considered a demon by the way he dodged even the fastest attacks. During his first battle against Sakazuki, Kent used this form of Haki to its peak. With every move he or Sakazuki made, it was used. And It wasn't always effective. Busoshoku Haki His control over Busoshoku Haki allowed him to negate Logia type abilities and defeat logia user such as "Wet Haired Caribou", thus making him a greater threat to the World Government. With this form of Haki, Kent has managed to double the damage of his attacks. He now has an arsenal of HakixGear attacks. Creating his "Construction Kit". Haoshoku Haki Like his father and the carriers of D. Kent wields Haoshoku Haki. It was first introduced during his Imprisonment by Amber. And again during his battle between Amber and Tempest. Ever since then it's rarely used, and he has little to no control over it. After the Time Skip, Kent has become more proficient in this form of Haki. He has learned how to pinpoint the person he wants to use against or use it against the whole crowd around him. Devil Fruit Kent is the current user of the Gear Gear Fruit, a Paramecia Type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to generate Mechanical object sounds from his body making him a Gear Human. Kent uses his Devil Fruit by creating and developing mechanical body parts and weapons that enhance his already incredible strength. He can create bulky gauntlets, swords, shields, etc. After a while, Kent learned to generate small amounts of electricity by increasing the speed of which his gears run. Sometime between One Piece 2nd Generation and One Piece Unlimited, Kent had awakened his Devil Fruit. He can now create Gear constructs from anywhere within a 5 mile radius without physically touching the object. Category:Character Subpages Category:Subpages Category:TrueKing3000